1. Field
This invention is directed to an apparatus and method for driving solid state lasers and, more particularly to, an apparatus and method for pulsing current to the lasers connected in series at different phases.
2. Description of the Related Art
A laser is a device that emits light (electromagnetic radiation) through a process of optical amplification based on the stimulated emission of photons. Semiconductor lasers are solid state devices (e.g., diodes), in which recombination of electrons and holes created by current applied thereto introduces optical gain. Laser diodes are widely used in various industries, such as, e.g., measuring instruments, barcode readers, laser pointers, scanners, optical device players, laser absorption spectrometry (LAS), welding, medical procedures (e.g., endoscopy), and the like.